Sun, Sand, and Other Misdemeanors
by Teh Pocky Ninja
Summary: Summertime means fun at the beach, a worldwide tradition. But what's this? There are cute guys to be flirting with! Wait, she's his WHAT? Crack, sAsXsAk, more sand than you can shake a stick at, but no Gaara. Sorry U.U


**Sun, Sand, and other Misdemeanors**

* * *

Today! Today is the day!

What day, you ask?

The day of my friends and my annual beach trip, of course! Seven college seniors in one minivan, here comes chaos.

Ahh, the sun, the surf…the hot guys in swimsuits…I can't wait!

Neither could any of my best friends as we shoved our beach stuff into the back of an old, beat-up minivan, piling into the seats as we giggled in excitement.

"Woo-hoo! The beach!"

"Wow, what a cute one-piece…"

"You like it? It was on sale!"

"No fair!"

I smiled, my friends are all beach-crazy too.

I caught a glimpse of a blonde head bounding into the driver's seat and jamming the keys in before her voice shouted over the blare of the radio.

"Ok, girls! BEACH TIME, HERE WE COME!"

We all squealed, some in ecstasy and some in fear, as the car sped out of my friend's driveway at sixty miles an hour. I was one of the fear-squealers, gripping my seatbelt and imagining a last will before we hit the freeway.

"Come on, plug in some decent tunes. This radio sucks."

The blare of Europop and Cascada instantly filled the van as we attempted to sing along, and failed. But it was fun anyways, and our old, beat-up iPod classic did hold up pretty well.

The moment the ocean came into sight, we all screamed, "THERE IT IS!" and waved our hands out of the window as our driver attempted to find a parking space among all the other cars, most of them owned by families on trips with their kids.

"Ok, girls! Here we are!" was announced to thin air, as we were already out of the car and unloading the trunk.

"Is this your board or mine?"

"Sunscreen, please!"

"Did you bring the food?"

We scooped globs of white sunblock onto each other as we babbled, too excited to really pay attention as sunglasses were found and swimsuits were admired.

"Oh wow!" gushed one of my friends, staring as I tossed my T-shirt and shorts into the backseat of the van. "That is so freaking cute!"

"What can I say?" I said, grinning. "Pink is my color."

"Ooh, it looks great on you."

"Thanks!"

"Alright, ladies!" shouted another, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's hit the beach!"

We all squealed our assent, tramping up the wooden walkway in bright-plastic flipflops and sparkly toenails.

The sound of waves echoed as the air suddenly became salty as we stood at the entrance to the almighty Land of Sand. We all stood and inhaled for a peaceful moment, before spying the perfect spot and nearly tripping over in our haste to get to it before anyone else.

Blankets were unrolled, umbrellas were placed, and towels were flung out as we claimed this chunk of beach as ours for the next few hours.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect!"

"Does this make me look fat?"

"Not at all."

I smirked to myself, sucking on an orange Popsicle swiped from the ridiculously heavy cooler we lugged along for nourishment. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

I glanced around us at the other beach-goers, hoping for something (or someone) of interest. Kids playing Frisbee and making sandcastles were carefully watched by their parents. Adolescent boys threw sand at each other, and old people lay on towels frying like wrinkly hot dogs in the heat.

I sighed, no cute boys to scope today. Maybe some would show up later…

"C'mon! First one in the water gets the last Icee!"

Flinging off my sandals, I joined my friends in the mad rush to splash into that sparkly blue water. I didn't win the pulpy snowcone, but we did have fun splashing each other as those sand-throwing thirteen-year-olds stood and drooled at us in our bikinis until their parents yelled at them.

We splashed and paddled further out, sometimes glancing at the lifeguard perched on his high wooden seat to see if he was looking our way before inching out farther towards the horizon than we were supposed to go.

Of course, the moment his whistle pierced out ears, we rolled our eyes and swam back to the shore, shaking the salty water from our hair and laughing at the kids playing Sharks and Minnows over by the pier.

"Hey, did we bring the beach ball?" asked one of our group, raking a brush through her soaking hair.

"Yeah, I think so…hang on, I'll look," I offered, turning to the big mesh bag of shovels and whatnot.

Luckily, after rooting around for a few minutes, I came up with that brightly-colored piece of deflated plastic.

A few more minutes and one out-of-breath experience later, we had our beach ball, rainbow-colored and perfectly bouncy.

"Catch!" someone giggled, tossing it onto the water. We all raced in after it, laughing like preschoolers as we chucked it at each other.

I followed the ball as it made its way from girl to girl, waiting for it to come my way.

"CATCH!" squealed a voice, and that colorful balloon was soaring through the air in my direction!

Uh-oh…I realized something was amiss. The ball was aiming for a few feet behind me! I splashed backwards through the water, not taking my eyes off the ball, when-

My foot hit something hard, and me, being clumsy, completely fell over backwards, colliding with something hard as I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting salt in my face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, turning around to help the person I had just bashed into back up. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok."

Ever had one of those moments where your brain tells you to do something, but you just don't seem to be hearing it? Yeah, I was having one right NOW. My brain was telling my mouth to close itself, but…

But what, you ask? Well, all you readers who prefer men, I just so happened to be…

_Standing in the presence of the hawtest guy I had ever seen before!_

"You ok?"

Oh man, I was _better_ than ok. I had _fireworks_ going on in my head!

Ok, now my brain was telling me it's impolite to stare. And I could care less. This guy in front of me wasn't looking at all, so I stared and stared and stared. Thank you God, my prayers have been answered.

Dang, I was almost drooling at the _seawater_ this dude was brushing off his (awesomely tanned) biceps. I only stopped staring at those perfect (and I mean _perfect_) muscles when his dark eyes glanced back at me. Then I think I turned bright red and flinched.

He sighed, running a hand through his (slightly wet) black hair. I think he's used to be stared at by girls, he is _hawt_!

"Hey!" says a voice, and I squeaked in embarrassed surprise when a familiar hand clapped my on the shoulder. "Who was _that_?!"

"I…" I stuttered, suddenly surrounded by my friends, the awesomely hot guy nowhere in sight. "I don't know…"

"Did you see him?"

"What a cutie!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh, man…he was like…perfect!"

All I know is, I had his face burned into my retinas and it wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"So…?" one of my friends said, looking at me expectantly.

"So what?" I answered nervously, noting her evil smile.

"You gonna go chat him up?"

"WHAT?!" I squeaked, imagining those eyes boring right into me… "I couldn't!"

"Go on," they giggled, pushing me toward the beach. "He's right over there."

"But-!"

And the next thing I knew, I was standing alone, staring over two people's beach towels and three umbrellas at those beautifully tanned, rippling back muscles as _he_ stretched in the searing sunlight. It might as well have been miles away.

_Come on, you can do this…_

I rolled my eyes at my laughing friends, sucked in my gut and made those foot-numbing steps in his direction.

_You can do this…_

Y'know what? I CAN do this! I've had boyfriends before, and just think what the girls will say if I nab a cutie like this guy! HA!

With renewed confidence and a gigantic blush, I stopped just behind the guy, who didn't even notice I was there.

Of course, two seconds after opening my mouth, my voice comes out as a squeak.

"Um…excuse me…?"

God, he turned around in slow motion, I swear. The moment those shimmering eyes fixed themselves on me again, I immediately felt the drill of his stare.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

Ooh, he's got such a deep, silky voice. Maybe he sings? Oh, that would _rock._ A hot boyfriend with a band? Huzzah! No, stop thinking so far ahead!

"Uh…well…"

My stuttering is almost instantly interrupted by a little kid running into him. It's a little girl in an electric-blue swimsuit and orange water-wings, who he promptly scoops up, smiling (gorgeously!) while stroking her wet, pigtailed hair.

"Daddy, Mommy says you have to take me for ice cream!"

My brain stops.

_DADDY?!_

He chuckles in that beautiful voice at my bugged-out eyes before setting the girl down and pointing off towards another beach-camp.

"Go tell Mommy I'll be there in a minute."

The little girl scampers off, her bright pink pigtails bobbing as she nears a woman lying back in a lounge chair. Her shining pink hair cascaded around her shoulders as she lowered her sunglasses, looking me right in the eye and smiling evilly before her daughter with identical hair clambered onto her chair, plastic shovel in hand.

"You were saying?" says that teasingly sexy tone as he smirks at my dumbfounded expression

"Um…well, uh….BYE!"

And I'm gone, practically leaving trails of dust behind me as I race towards my friends. Who happen to be laughing like hyenas…

* * *

"Thanks for the save, Sakura. Those girls were annoying."

"My pleasure, Sasuke-kun. It's ok, marrying somebody like you has _some_ benefits. You can't help it if you're the cutest guy on the beach."

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I have ice cream? Mommy! Stop kissing Daddy! I want ice cream! Daddy-y-y!"

* * *

:D There, something fun and fluffy to keep you busy until Exam week is over. And because Sasuke with a tan is the sexiest thing in the world OwO


End file.
